Under Batman's wing
by Batmanandme
Summary: This is my spin on how Tim Drake, the son of the criminal and rebellious thirteen year old came to live under the control of Batman after running into the law. Bruce however turns to be just as firm and strict as Batman in raising young Tim. Warning contains corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**OK here goes... I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Time Drake scrambled through the dark streets, the purse he had just snatched buried under his arm. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he pounded through the streets desperate to escape.

"Get back here!" one of the numerous cops facing him yelled but he just used it as encouragement to speed faster, jump higher and run through the main alleyways in Gotham's dark streets.

"Where did he go?" he heard a cop yell as he ducked behind a dumpster. He listened to them run further away and relaxed, spreading himself out on the alleyway floor in order to gain the sleep his body was screaming for.

But just a few hours later when the moon was still high in the black sky he heard voices that stirred him awake.

"Oh, no," he gasped as he peeked through a hole in the dumpster. Two face and his followers were standing together, the face of him brought fear into Tim, his father had previously worked for Two Face before disappearing.

Realizing he was in danger he began to try and crawl against the dirty, littered floor to sneak out of the occupied alleyway.

Then, horror, as a helicopter overhead shot a flashlight down to where he was crouched and a wicked smile passed Two Face's face as two of his men pinned Time to the wall.

"Look, its Drake's son!" one of them snarled.

"Where is your old man, kid?" the other one demanded, pulling him tighter by his torn and ragged t-shirt.

"I'll die before I tell!" Tim spat, struggling against their arms.

"Take him to the car," Two Face said suddenly silencing the other two who were ready to blow the kid away, "lets see how fast his dead beat dad runs when we hold his boy up to the world."

"No!" Tim gasped trying to struggle harder, "the police! There after me!"

"The police," Two Face snarled threateningly, "are the least of your problems."

Before Tim could answer he was being dragged into the boot of Two-Face's long black car which set off rapidly through the silent, black town.

Time banged on the inside of the boot, "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" he screamed but the men in the car just laughed at the boy's screams.

"It appears like the boy needs to be taught some obedience," Two Face laughed, flipping the coin in his hands.

The car stopped at the pier where a transaction of explosives were going down.

"Get the kid and bind him!" Two Face snarled before walking over to the tens of men carrying the sensitive, dangerous boxes.

"Men, we have a guest!" he called and they all swapped their gaze from him to the struggling boy being dragged behind him. If it wasn't Drake's 13 year old son.

"It's the traitors boy," one of them snapped while the others rounded the scene, like a protective barrier.

"And how do we deal with a traitor?" Two Face asked throwing the coin into the air and catching it, checking it on his other palm. A wicked smile passed his face, "We kill him and place his body where his sweet little father will see."

"My father won't give a crap!" Tim snapped trying to pull his hands that were tied together apart.

Two face backhanded him across his cheek.

Suddenly, a crashing sound and a dark figure with stern, firm eyes poured down onto the scene, "Give the kid up," his monotone voice sounded.

"Why would I do that Bat when I could kill you instead!" he snarled and his men pointed their guns at the dark figure and began firing shots.

Batman flipped and the shots hit the boxes, causing the explosives to burst into flames. The men scattered and Batman managed to beat the ones that he caught to the ground, while the sires sounded in the air flashing blue and red flight across Tim's face.

Realizing he was about to be caught by the police, Tim, began to run, trying to jump over the smaller flames forming in the passageway.

"Aaaah," he screamed as he tripped and landed on his arm, hearing a distinct crack he groaned as the flames bread around him.

Losing air fast he began to lose conscience and the last image he saw was two black boots and two firm eyes.

Batman pulled his limp body into his arms while the police filled Two Face and his men into the police cars and he rushed off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

When Time got to the hospital he could hear the sounds of the doctors yelling orders around him. Then he blacked out just as Batman's walked in the room he had been observing.

"Why are you putting restraints on him?" his monotone voice demanded.

"This is Tim Drake, the cops have been after this kid for theft for weeks now, I assumed that's why you brought him in."

Batman's jaw hardened. In all the chaos he had not taken a proper look at the boy, it was indeed Tim Drake, the boy he had himself seen steal women's purses and robbed stores behind the clerks back.

The police came in behind him, "That's the kid, when will he be ready to take to the Detention Centre?"

The doctors looked down at the limp, skinny body of the obvious malnourished and frail boy, but little sympathy shone in their eyes as they too had heard of the kid's crimes.

"He has a broken arm, he will need to be kept on pain medication that should keep him weak for some time, but in two days he should be fine."

"Where is the Commissioner," Batman growled and the police officer gestured to the lobby that was guarded, "I'll be back."

When Tim did wake his head was woozy and he could barely raise it without feeling nauseas, he guessed this was the reason he couldn't raise his arms but when he did manage to look down he saw that he was tied down by his hands.

"What the fuck!" he demanded as a doctor entered to check his vitals.

"I see you are feeling better, young man," the doctors said firmly then the machine spiked as Time saw Batman in the doorway. He froze, this was it, they were going to take him to prison. He began to shake and then he told himself that he would not go. He could drag him screaming and yelling but he would not go!

"I am not going to your fucking prison!" he screamed trying to thrash what little energy he had.

Batman's eyes narrowed on the boys face sternly, "Watch your mouth."

Tim bit his lip, the threatening authority weighed over him like a weight.

The doctor went over, ignoring the conversation of Tim and batman and pressed gently on Tim's wrist to check his pulse.

"Shit, that hurts!" Tim snapped now looking up to see Batman's lip curl.

"How is he doing?" Batman asked the doctor, now ignoring Tim completely.

"Better, you will be able to take him home tomorrow," the doctor said.

"WHAT?" Tim snapped, "home? Jokes on you, my Dad left, I aint got one!"

"Your going home with Batman young man, he just signed the adoption papers," the doctor said and Batman's eyes glued to Tim's face as he paled.

"Over my dead body," Tim screamed, thrashing his arms up and down and screaming, like a child taking a tantrum.

Then as if the drugs had swept over him he stopped and fell asleep, Batman looked to the doctor who was standing next to Tim with a shot.

"I need to take off his restraints to check his arm," the doctor explained, defending his actions, "he will be awake in a few hours if you want to visit."

He undid both the restraints and began to move the boys arms up and down to check the reflexes, while Batman disappeared back into the hospital.

Just one hour later Tim opened his heavy eyes lids again, groaning slightly but when he felt his unbounded arms he strained to sit up. Sliding slowly off the bed he was faced with a quick wave of energy. He jumped forward seeing the guards just down the hallway outside the lobby he sprinted in the other directions, listening to them scream in protest behind them.

But they couldn't reach him as his legs sprung him forward, hungry for speed after being bounded for days.

Then in one fast moving moment he slammed straight into the iron arms of Batman he held him by the biceps firmly.

"It's alright, I have him," Batman said though his eyes bore into Tim's panicked eyes.

He began to struggle, "Get the fuck off of me you bird!'

Suddenly Batman administered a firm swat to his backside causing Tim to yelp in pain.

"What the hell?"he snapped his face burning in humiliation as the guards and doctors exchanged a side glance.

"You forget, boy, I am your guardian now and trying to escape from the hospital was irresponsible and childish!" Batman declared, crouching down so that he was eye level with Tim, not allowing him to turn away.

""That doesn't mean you can fucking hit me!" he snapped trying again to slip out of Batman's grip. Batman twisted him to his side and delivered four hard swats to his backside but Tim didn't help this time, he was prepared for it so he just bit down on his lip and braved the pain. Then when Batman twisted him to face him he glared at the man who was responsible for his burning backside.

"I think it is time I take young Timothy home," Batman said to the guards and doctors who had watched silently.

It seemed almost alien to them to see Batman discipline a boy when he was capable of beating the most dangerous villains of Gotham to a pulp. Yet, the image of Batman as a father to the boy became easier to picture after he corrected the boy's behavior.

Batman kept hold of Timothy's bicep while he escorted him out the hospital Tim couldn't help but notice the people who stopped and stared at the caped crusader.

Time was terrified, not only was Batman one of the most dark and mysterious figures but his stern eyes seemed to take speech from him.

"I aint done nothing wrong, why can't you just let me go!" Tim said as Batman opened the passenger seat of his Bat-mobile to put Tim in it.

"This is not a punishment Timothy, though if you would like to be punished I could have the police take you to the cell that you were going to be put in."

Tim bit his lip, then tried to take a step away, despite Batman's grip on his bicep, "I could just leave."

Suddenly he was pushed into the passenger seat and the door closed firmly behind him.

Batman quickly got into the car and raced it down the street while Tim crossed his arm defiantly, "you can't keep me locked up forever," he muttered.

"That mouth will get you into a lot of trouble, Tim," Batman threatened harshly and Tim, now staring at Batman's hand became silent.

"I know a lot about you Tim, and I want you to know that stealing or swearing," he arched a brow in Tim's direction, "will not be tolerated."


End file.
